Mickey Mouse and Mulan
Mickey Mouse and Mulan is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Fearful that her ailing father will be drafted into the Chinese military, Mulan takes his spot though, as a girl living under a patriarchal regime, she is technically unqualified to serve. She cleverly impersonates a man and goes off to train with fellow recruits. Accompanied by her dragon, Mushu, she uses her smarts to help ward off a Hun invasion, falling in love with a dashing captain along the way. With the help of Mickey Mouse, his friends, Robin Hood, and his Merry Men, Mulan would do anything to bring honor to her family name. Plot Opening/Enter Shan-Yu and the Hans/Sending an army to protect all The Huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade China, breaching the Great Wall via grappling hooks. This prompts a panicked soldier to light the sentry fires. As a result of the invasion, each family is given a conscription notice. Arriving in China/Meeting Mulan and Fa Zhou/Mulan's makeup/Honor to Us All Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and his friends arrived in China as they met Fa Mulan and her father, Fa Zhou. Soon, it was high time for Mulan to be ready to meet the Matchmaker. Meeting with the Matchmaker/Chaos by a cricket/Mickey felt sorry for Mulan Unfortunately for Mulan, the appearance with the Matchmaker didn't work out. And because of Cri-Kee the Cricket, Mulan couldn't bring the family honor to anyone, Mickey felt sorry for her. Reflection/Mickey shows Mulan about making differences/Beautiful blossoms Sadly, Mulan feels about wanting to show the world who she really is instead of pretending to be who she is not, but is afraid to disappoint her family by doing so. But, Mickey shows Mulan how to make a difference for his family as Fa Zhou showed Mulan the blossoms. Fa Zhou takes the risk to join the army/Dying for Honor/Helping Mulan with choices Just as the warning drums was heard, Chi-Fu came under orders from the Emperor of China having every man form every household to serve the imperial army. As Fa Zhou allows himself to take the risk, Mulan was worried about his condition after his former battle injuries. During dinner, Mulan was upset with her father going to battle with an injured leg. As it rained, Mickey has to help Mulan with her choice to join the army. So, she cuts her hair and took her father's armor with her horse, Khan as Mickey joined her part. Shan Yu destroys the village/Mulan is gone/Mushu awakens/Going after Mulan As for Shan Yu and the Hans, they were destroying the village in hopes to conquer China. Back at the Fa Family Household, they found out that Mulan was gone along with Mickey Mouse and his friends. Just as the Ancestors were pleaded, a small red dragon named Mushu appears and was send to go fetch Mulan as Cri-Kee accompanied him along the way. The Hans encountered the Imperial Scouts/Meeting Mushu/Keep 'em Guessing Back with Shan Yu and the huns, they've encountered the imperial scouts and send one scout to have the Emperor send his strongest armies with the other scout meets the end of it's life, shot by the archer's arrow. Meanwhile, Mickey, Mulan, and the gang met with Mushu and Cri-Kee as Mushu offered Mulan has help as family guardian while she impersonating a soldier. Acting like men/Meeting Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Causing a brawl Soon, Mushu gave Mulan advice to do things that men do. Then, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends encountered Yao, Ling and Chien Po, but Captain Li Shang stopped the brawl as Mulan introduced herself as "Ping". Training for the war/I'll Make a Man Out of You/Shan Yu's plan for the Tong Shao Pass The following morning, Mulan, Mickey, and the gang were getting ready for this first training. As the training begins, it didn't go very well for any of Mickey and the gang, especially Mulan until they finally completed their training as Yao, Ling and Chien Po accepted them. Meanwhile, Shan Yu planned to invade the village at the Tong Shao Pass. Mulan, Mickey, and their friends takes their bath/Avoiding Yao, Ling and Chien Po That night, Mickey and his friends joined Mulan for a quick bath with Mushu concern about the situation. But then, Yao, Ling and Chien Po came to join in. Just as Ling was about to discover Mulan's secret, Mushu embarrassingly bit him in the bottom which scared them away. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Songs #Honor to Us All #Reflection #Keep 'em Guessing #I'll Make a Man Out of You #A Girl Worth Fighting For #True To Your Heart Trivia * Scenes #Opening/Enter Shan-Yu and the Hans/Sending an army to protect all #Arriving in China/Meeting Mulan and Fa Zhou/Mulan's makeup/Honor to Us All #Meeting with the Matchmaker/Chaos by a cricket/Mickey felt sorry for Mulan #Reflection/Mickey shows Mulan about making differences/Beautiful blossoms #Fa Zhou takes the risk to join the army/Dying for Honor/Helping Mulan with choices #Shan Yu destroys the village/Mulan is gone/Mushu awakens/Going after Mulan #The Hans encountered the Imperial Scouts/Meeting Mushu/Keep 'em Guessing #Acting like men/Meeting Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Causing a brawl #Training for the war/I'll Make a Man Out of You/Shan Yu's plan for the Tong Shao Pass #Mulan, Mickey, and their friends takes their bath/Avoiding Yao, Ling and Chien Po Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225